dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaire Sanders (Iris)
"If you keep trying to live your life through other people's eyes, then you'll never see the amazing qualities that set you apart from everyone else." - Blaire Sanders Details |- ! |- | |} |} ' Race:' Caucasian Birth and Origin Born in the small town of Weston, New York to esteemed scientists Rachel and Richard Knight, Blaire was only a couple of months old when she, her parents, and her parents' colleagues were trapped inside the Haven Chemicals plant during a disastrous explosion. The only survivor, Blaire was found shortly after by a local fire fighter, and, miraculously unharmed, she was placed in the Weston City Orphanage. About a week later, she was adopted into a new family by Aaron and Leslie Sanders. For the first decade of her life with the Sanders, Blaire was just another normal child. She went to school, made friends, joined the gymnastics team, and sometimes slacked off in class. It wasn't until her tenth birthday that she began to develop superhuman abilities as a result of extreme chemical exposure during the plant's destruction years before. She and her family soon discovered that Blaire could manipulate fire, ice, and electricity with her mind, channel other people's emotions and physical pain, and see in the dark as though she was looking through a night vision camera lens. Though her family tried to keep Blaire's abilities a secret, she was found out by a local police detective not much later when Blaire single-handedly caused a citywide blackout after momentarily losing control. The police department was noted of the mishap, and of Blaire's history, and in exchange for protection from the police, Blaire was asked to fight crime alongside the department under the alias of Iris. Superhuman Facility A few years later, a new detective arrives in Weston, and is assigned a burglary case that Blaire had been previously investigating. When he learns of Blaire's abilities, he reports her to a federal agent, who then sends Blaire to a top-secret government location to be experimented on. While there, she meets others with superhuman abilities, some who were born that way, and some who acquired them through freak accidents like herself. Eventually, Blaire figures out that the government has been injecting superhuman DNA into a select unit of American soldiers, and teaching them to use their newly-acquired abilities in battle. As some of the soldiers begin to break away from the government and use their abilities for personal gain, Blaire and her new friends band together to stop the rogue soldiers before they end up destroying the whole country. Moving to Manhattan After capturing the federal agents involved with the superhuman experiments, the government is appointed a new leader, and a new division within the FBI is formed to protect the identities and families of the American citizens who were being held against their will in the government facilities. In order to keep her family safe, Blaire relocates to Manhattan, and is placed in the care of federal agent Eleanore "Ellie" Brooks. She enrolls in a new high school and begins to focus on a career in gymnatics, remaining under the radar of the government. A few months after moving to NYC, Blaire dons her cloak once more when a deranged serial killer begins targeting teenagers in the Manhattan area, thus threatening the safety of her friends and peers at her new school. Using her abilities to search for clues that the Manhattan Police Department were previously unable to find, Blaire (as Iris) tracks down the serial killer, and recognizes him as one of the former scientists who had run experiments on Blaire and the others while in the Superhuman Facility. She turns him in to the MPD, and shortly after her run-in with the scientist, "supernatural" occurrences caused by people with special abilities begin to spread throughout the city, and Iris is recruited by the police department to further investigate and put an end to the strange events. Ellie soon learns of Blaire's involvement with the MPD, but instead of forbidding her to fight crime, she agrees to keep her secret, and allows Blaire to continue being a nighttime vigilante. Enemies ' Sergeant Flare & the Rogues': Led by Sergeant Valerie Flare, the Rogues are a group of genetically enhanced American soldiers who break away from the U.S. government, and wreck havock on federal agents and authority figures with their newly-acquired superhuman abilities. Flare was injected with Blaire's DNA in one of the superhuman facilities, and as a result, the two share a telepathic bond whenever they are within at least 100 feet of each other. She also possesses Blaire's pyrokinetic abilities. Allies ' Ellie Brooks': A federal agent who is assigned to train and protect Blaire after the disastrous events caused by Sergeant Flare & the Rogues. Ellie tends not to get too involved in Blaire's personal affairs, and she tends to keep to herself unless she feels Blaire may be in danger, or is endangering someone else. She is a very blunt person, and she will do whatever it takes to get a job done, no matter the consequences. Devon Henderson: A young speedster who underwent many of the same experiments as Blaire in the superhuman government facility. During their time in captivity, they formed a strong friendship, and Devon frequently visits Blaire in Manhattan. Heather Reiss: One of Blaire's friends from Weston, Heather is a skilled archer and one of Iris's biggest fans. She has aided Iris on a few missions in the past, and currently acts as the sole vigilante of Weston under the alias of Snap. Powers and Abilities Energy Manipulation - Blaire possesses the ability to manipulate energy sources such as fire, ice, and electricity, but she can only do so when she is in close proximity (no more than 50 feet away) to that specific energy source. She can also manifest that energy into heat, encasing her body in it so that she does not ever become cold. Night Vision - Blaire can see clearly even in the darkest of places, but her night vision does not work if she is being blindfolded. Empathy - Blaire can channel other people's emotions and feel their physical pain. Healing - Blaire can absorb other people's injuries and symptoms through physical contact, healing them of their afflictions, but taking them on for herself. She cannot heal herself, and because healing others usually results in her own physical pain, she only uses this ability if someone she loves is in a desperate situation. : Exceptions: Blaire's ability is limited to specific types of injuries and afflictions. She can heal cuts, bruises, welts, burns, and deep wounds. However, she cannot cure cancerous cells or tumors, repair punctured organs or damaged nerves, and she cannot mend fractured bones. She can also cure someone of general diseases/symptoms such as influenza, chicken pox, a cold, allergies, a rash, etc., but she cannot heal any types of mental illnesses. Acrobatics - Blaire is extremely flexible and is highly skilled in gymnastics, which comes in handy during battle. Enhanced Perception - Because her empathic abilities allow her to channel another person's emotions when they are nearby, she can almost always sense that person's whereabouts, making her invulnerable to sneak attacks. Weaknesses: Blaire is just as susceptible to injury as any other human being. When it comes to using her empathic abilities, in extreme cases, she can suffer from severe pain even after the person she is channeling no longer experiences it. She has, however, built up an immunity to many common diseases (influenza, food poisoning, chicken pox, etc.), and the more she gets to know someone, the more capable she is of suppressing that person's emotions if she chooses to do so. Certain emotions, such as grief, fear, anger, and frustration, she has a difficult time trying to suppress. Trivia Author's Note: Blaire's origin and story does not take place in the DC Universe. I first created Blaire almost a decade ago in a world completely unique to her and her supporting characters, and her integration to DCUO originally started as just a test to get a better idea of her appearance and abilities. ''- EmbraceTheHood'' Blaire's favorite color is purple. Before she took up the mantle of Iris, she fought crime in a purple hoodie, and was sometimes referred to as Purple Hood. Blaire has a brother, Cody, who is about a year younger than her. The two are very close, and Blaire often finds herself worrying about his safety. Blaire is terrified of spiders, hospitals (due to all of the pain she feels every time she enters one), losing her friends and family, and despite having to keep her abilities a secret from the rest of the world, she is a terrible liar. Blaire carries a Zippo lighter, an electronic tablet with access to local police scanners, and a bottle of water in her utility belt at all times so she always has a source of energy to draw from. (In the future, Blaire will no longer need these items, as she will eventually learn to use the moisture from the air and electrons in the human body as sources of energy.) Iris's cloak is made from a rare material that causes its color to change in correspondence with her mood. 3z5j.jpg 8p9e.jpg 42w9.jpg m5zg.jpg ng6i.jpg s56c.jpg vv8u.jpg vxjb.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Mental